


Cup of Death

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, F/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: ever wondered what's Kylo's favorite Starbuck's drink?





	Cup of Death

**Author's Note:**

> prompted a long time ago by tumblr user ignitesthestars for kylo's favorite starbucks drink

She stares at the order. What thing ordered this? What thing could possibly tolerate this? 

Leaning over the bar, she calls out. “I’ve got a cafe americano with an additional double shot.” Rey takes a deep breath and sighs. “And a splash of cream for Kylo Ren.”

She sets it on the bar and walks away, turning to the next order (another macchiato, lord help her). Still, she keeps an eye to the side on the cup of death with a splash of cream. She didn’t have to wait long for it’s owner and oh this Kylo Ren did not disappoint. 

Black slacks, black sweater with sleeves rolled up exposing corded muscle and hands that would have been out of proportion if he wasn’t so tall. Golden brown eyes under a heavy frown peered out from an unnerving face that shouldn’t be called handsome, with its unconventional curves and hard lines, speckled with facial hair. 

He runs one hand through his black hair before picking up the cup and tossing it back. Rey blinks sets down the macchiato at the bar (” _grande iced caramel macchiato for Rachel”)_ and while she had more than enough to do (god there was another macchiato), Rey decided to take her time.


End file.
